the sibling secret
by kimi and her true love
Summary: Kim and Mike are siblings. kim lives with their mom. mike lives with their dad. their mom dies, so kim goes to live with her dad and brother.
1. Goodbye Kim

**_Goodbye Kim_**

* * *

16 year old Kim Crawford who's real last name was Fukanaga was in the living room staring at her older brother's picture.

I miss you Mike! Yelled Kim

There was a knock on the door.

Coming. Said Kim

Kim opened the too see.

Jack? asked Kim

Hey Kim why didn't you come to practice today? Asked Jack

I've been busy. Whispered Kim

With what? Asked Jack

Grieving. Kim said in a very upset tone

Grieving about? Asked Jack

Losing my grandfather, the divorce, but mainly I'm missing someone. Said Kim

Just then phone rang

hello. Said Kim

Is this Kimberly Ann Fukanaga? Asked someone

Yes that's me. Said Kim

Kimberly this is Dr. Jones form the sea ford hospital. I'm sorry to say but, your mother was killed by a drunk driver. Said Dr. Jones

No. this can't be happening. said Kim with tears in her eyes

I'm sorry. Please pack your stuff your mothers last words were for you to go live with your father. You leave tomorrow Said Dr. jones

Alright. Thank you. Said Kim then she hung up.

Jack can you walk with me to the dojo please? Asked Kim

Sure. Said Jack

* * *

**_At the dojo_**

Rudy was in his office when there was a knock on his door.

Come in. Said Rudy

Hey Rudy I need to tell you something. Said Kim as she walked in.

What is it Kim? Asked Rudy

My mom's dead so I have to go live with my dad. So I have to quit the dojo. Said Kim

WHAT! Said Rudy

I'm sorry. Said Kim

It's ok Kim I don't blame you. Go clean out your locker. Said Rudy

Thanks Rudy. Said Kim

Kim then went and cleaned out her locker when the guys walked in. (A/N Jack went to them when Kim was in Rudy's office)

Kim why are you cleaning out your locker? Asked Eddie

The guys then looked at Kim.

Can't stay here without an adult to take care of me. Said Kim

What do you mean? asked Jack

My mom's dead and I'm going to live with my dad and older brother. I'm actually glad I get to see my brother again. Oh I almost forgot to tell you my real last name is Fukanaga

Why didn't you tell us! Yelled Jerry

Because my mom made me use her last name. said Kim as she finished cleaning out her locker.

I'll never forget you guys. Said Kim as she hugged Jerry, Eddie, and Miltion. When she came to Jack she gave him a kiss on the cheek. And then Kim ran out of the dojo never to be seen by the guys again.


	2. Moving in

Moving in

Kim walked off the plane and went to grab her stuff. After that she walked outside to wait for her dad. Kim sat down on a bench. She grabbed her Ipod and began to listen to her music.

"Had Me Hello"

"I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse stops racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello _[X3]_  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello _[X3]_  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh _[X5]_

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello _[X3]_  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello"

Just then Mike walked up behind her and sat down beside her.

Kim turned and saw him looking at the entrance. She then giggled. Mike then turned to her.

Can I help you? Asked Mike

Really Fukanaga that's all I get. Said Kim

How do you know me? Who are you? Asked a confused Mike

Let me introduce my self I'm Kimberly Ann Fukanaga, but please call me Kim. Said kim

Mike's eyes then went wide in surprise.

Kim. said Mike as he hugged her.


	3. Please Read the AN

adoptable story

PM me if you want to do it


	4. adoped

adoped by happyheyface.


End file.
